


again Mitchell or modern Kili :D

by delorita



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Gen, Hair Kink, Vampires, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	again Mitchell or modern Kili :D

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Desolation of Kili](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232005) by [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains). 



[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/397300/397300_original.jpg)

original size http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/397300/397300_original.jpg


End file.
